ESPN?
by Millie
Summary: Fritz drags Brenda out for a day of baseball at his favorite stadium. The couple run in to an unexpected, but not unwelcome guest. B/S/F.


It was not usual for Brenda Leigh Johnson to accompany Fritz to his beloved Saturday afternoon baseball games at the Dodger's Stadium in Los Angeles. But he'd complained that they never spent time together, that they needed to do more things together, and so Brenda had agreed to go. In a slinky little floral print dress and a hat several sizes too big, she stood out in the crowd. Her large, black-rimmed sunglass covered eyes surveyed the field down below, but she could not understand the excitement the game of baseball elicited within her husband. What she did understand was the high noon sun which hung directly over the field, beating down on her, warming her entire body. She was certain she was sweating in places she had never known she could sweat.

"Hey, are you doing all right?" Fritz glanced over at his wife, as if he just remembered she was with him.

"A little hot," Brenda fanned herself with a fan she's received upon entering the park.

"Do you want to go get something to drink?" Fritz haphazardly inquired, his eyes returning to the field. He got distracted by a good hit down on the field before he turned back to his wife.

"Yes, come get a drink with me. And I have to pee." Brenda shifted in her seat.

"All right, okay," Fritz reluctantly got up from his seat and pushed past the spectators seated next to them. Brenda clumsily followed, cursing the fact that they couldn't enjoy the comfort of an air conditioned suite. Fritz enjoyed being in the action, close to the field.

Fritz helpfully pointed out the bathrooms to Brenda, promising her he'd be waiting for her with drinks when she was finished. Brenda made her way in to the air conditioned bathrooms and sighed. It was a horrible day to be at the game. This heat was stifling.

Brenda took her time in the bathroom, but there was only so much one could do to savor ones time in a bathroom, so she soon walked out, wishing she could go right back in and enjoy the colder air. But just as she was met by a wall of heat upon exiting the bathrooms, she was also met by a familiar face standing inches from her husband.

Her eyes stalked up from toned ankles, long, slender legs, the hem of an entirely too tight, but perfectly fitting black dress, a hint of cleavage and dark, black glasses that practically matched her own. Auburn hair curled perfectly around the visage of a one Captain Sharon Raydor. Hand on hip, she appeared to be conversing with Fritz while simultaneously waiting for Brenda to emerge.

Both Fritz and Sharon, upon Brenda's exit, seemed to stop what they were saying and did their own, individual once overs of Brenda. Brenda could feel Sharon's green eyes burning in her direction behind those masking, black shades.

The intensity nearly knocked her off her wedges.

"What're you doin' here, Capt'n?" Brenda stared in shock, her tongue involuntarily darting out to lick at the corner of her mouth.

"I was just about to leave, actually," Sharon moved her clutch from one hand to another.

"Oh, why leave. They're not even in the third inning yet," Fritz cut in. "Hey, Brenda, she has a suite." He looked eagerly at his wife, as if he actually wanted to spend time with the Captain.

Brenda frowned at her husband, all too aware of the way Sharon was staring at her.

A suite would be air conditioned, but a suite would mean sitting with Sharon – in private. Brenda wasn't sure she wanted to be in a private suite with Sharon _and_ her husband. That might be too much for her to handle.

"Oh, I don't know Fritzy. Wasn't she leavin'?" Brenda shifted from one foot to another. She adjusted her large bag over her shoulder, hoping that Sharon would have enough sense to just leave.

Sharon gave Fritz a quick smile, "I don't have anywhere to be." Her shoulders shrugged.

"See, Brenda, she doesn't have any where to be. You could sit in your air conditioning and I could finish watching the game." He reasoned, handing her the drink he'd bought for her. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her ear, "and do you see the dress she's wearing?" Brenda swallowed, her eyes darting to the perfectly fitting black dress which was hugging the curves of a woman her husband and she had fantasized about. A woman she had actually touched, kissed, fucked before – not that Fritz knew this small fact though.

She did look beyond beautiful. Perhaps Brenda could suck it up to enjoy some time near the woman. And almost before she could agree, Sharon was leading the couple to her suite. Except it wasn't her suite, as she explained.

"Oh, no, I wasn't here alone. My date got called in to surgery." She sighed and offered Brenda a seat. "There's some hors d'œuvres over there, if you're hungry, Agent Howard," her voice seemed to drop a few more octaves – if that was even possible – as she slid in to the seat beside Brenda.

"Oh, this is even better!" Fritz exclaimed, mesmerized by a fruit platter.

Sharon leaned closer to Brenda, her lips dangerously close to the ear Fritz had just whispered in to. "I was thinking about you. I've been thinking about you all day." Her fingers skimmed lightly over Brenda's exposed knee.

"I thought you were on a date," Brenda pushed her hand away, glancing over to see if her husband had noticed. He seemed enthralled by a strawberry.

"I was. He was a lousy lay," Sharon defiantly kissed Brenda's neck.

"Sharon, stop," Brenda hissed and shifted away from Sharon.

Sharon crossed her legs and settled back in her seat, a tight lipped smile on her lips.

Fritz, having finished his raid of the snack table, came to take a seat next to Sharon. He seemed comfortable placing the auburn haired woman between him and his wife. His eyes stayed fixed on the game before him, but Brenda could hardly concentrate on the ball field below. Her eyes might be trained on the diamond, but her thoughts were far from the game.

As the inning progressed, Sharon's hand moved back to Brenda's thigh, stroking the fabric stretched across it. Brenda shot her a warning glance, but the older woman seemed oblivious. As did her husband.

The teasing built until Brenda couldn't stand it anymore. She hit at Sharon's hand causing both the woman and her husband to look in her direction. "What? Sorry." Brenda uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them, feeling wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Fritz winked at Brenda and Sharon turned to regard him with a puzzled half smile.

"You think there's something that needs to be separated?" Sharon's voice held a hint of flirtation in it. Brenda wasn't sure if the tingling in her stomach was jealousy or arousal.

Fritz caught Sharon's fiery green eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Is there?"

"I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that question," Sharon grinned.

Fritz's smile faltered momentarily. Brenda's stomach dropped, fear invading her senses. What was Sharon doing? How dare she even mention what they…

Sharon was touching Fritz's thigh. Why was she touching Fritz's thigh? Wasn't she supposed to be touching her thigh?

And then Sharon did it, she leaned over and pressed the unreadable expression on Fritz's lips to her own lips. At first Fritz tensed. Brenda could see it in the way his hands flexed. His eyes flew open, staring at his wife as the Captain let her fingers slide through the short hairs at the back of his neck.

Brenda's pulse quickened. She felt frozen in place as she watched her husband kiss her subordinate officer. Her lover. Though she should perhaps feel jealous that Fritz was kissing another woman, she actually felt jealous that Sharon was kissing her husband. She wanted those lips on her own. She knew exactly how Sharon's slow, tender, passionate kisses felt and she wasn't sure she wanted to share that with Fritz.

Their lips came apart, a slight pop was heard as she did so in the nearly silent suite.

"What was that?" Fritz's eyes were wide, though one look at his crotch indicated that he hadn't disliked the kiss.

"Sharon?" Brenda reached for the older woman, pulling her back towards her. "Why are you kissin' my husband?"

"Have you two kissed before?" Fritz shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Have we kissed before?" Sharon turned to regard Brenda.

Brown eyes bore in to green. Brenda's first instinct was to pull the older woman to her, to kiss her, to feel what her husband had just felt. It felt even better than she'd remembered the last time having been.

"I suppose that answers my question," Fritz muttered, his hand covering his erection.

Brenda supposed she could blame this on the blistering heat outside. Perhaps the sun had caused her to go temporarily insane, but she had to admit she was enjoying this. Not only did she enjoy kissing Sharon in front of Fritz, but she also had enjoyed watching Sharon kiss her husband. She hadn't expected that.

"Brenda," Fritz's voice cut in, causing Sharon to pull away. "Brenda, I think…"

Brenda's eyes moved to the tent rising in his pants.

But before she could respond, Sharon moved to a kneeling position before Agent Howard. She pulled him down, kissing him slowly and sensually as her fingers clasped the zipper of his jeans.

"Sharon," Brenda pleaded, pulling off her hat and tossing it to the floor. She couldn't simply watch this happen. "Fritz? Are you okay?" She moved closer to her husband, pulling him to her, pressing her lips to his.

Sharon's fingers moved his underwear out of the way, exposing the head of his cock. Fritz shifted again, sliding down towards Sharon and nodded his response. "Are you okay?" He asked breathily.

"Ye…yes," Brenda nodded, her hand moving to touch him. Sharon stared up at her, a smile akin to a predator on the hunt adorning those adorable lips. Brenda leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh God," Fritz moaned.

Sharon moved away from Brenda's lips, her fingers traveling up towards Fritz's crotch. But Brenda stopped her. "No," green eyes moved from Fritz back to Brenda. "No, I need you." Brenda lifted the older woman's hands, placing them on her own thighs. Sharon grinned, her fingers running up and down under Brenda's dress. Nails pressed in to soft skin. "Oh, Sharon." Brenda's head tilted back, her legs spreading to allow Sharon's fingers to caress the inside of her thighs, moving entirely too close to her wetness.

"I take it you've done this before?" Fritz ran a hand over his erection, wanting to be a part of the action.

"Are you mad?" Brenda turned to face her husband, reaching out for him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"How could I be mad? I'm only mad that I'm not a part of this." Fritz smiled, his hand reaching out to run through auburn strands. His fingers trailed downwards, his body sliding forward so his fingers could trace over the curve of Sharon's behind.

"You could be," Sharon removed herself from between Brenda's thighs and stood up.

"Wait!" Brenda whined.

"Maybe it's not all about you, Brenda Leigh," Sharon crossed her arms and moved towards the table upon which the plethora of food sat. She picked up a strawberry and bit in to the juicy fruit, tossing the stem in to a nearby trashcan.

"But, I – " Brenda nearly stomped her foot.

"Come here, Fritz," Sharon moved several platters, tossing a few in to the trashcan, before settling on the edge of the table.

Fritz stood up, the baseball game forgotten, as he struggled to keep his erection in check. Sharon spread her legs and pulled Fritz between her thighs.

"This is unfair," Brenda got up and moved to her husband's side, watching as Sharon stroked his erection.

"You'll get some, honey," Sharon reached out with her other hand and cupped Brenda's cheek. Her thumb brushed back and forth over the soft skin.

"Can you…" Fritz shifted from foot to foot, anxious to be inside of either woman at this point. His fingers instinctively settled on Sharon's thighs, pushing the hem of her black dress upwards. He quickly realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

Sharon's fingers moved down Brenda's cheek, over her neck, stopping to pull at an erect nipple, before slipping to the hem of Brenda's dress. She knew she would be wet. She was unsurprised that her underwear was damp when her fingers glided over it.

"Sharon, please," Fritz begged, his hand reaching to move off her stagnant hand. Sharon slid towards him, opening herself to him. He happily complied with her request, moving to slide inside of her. His motions were quick, rough at first. He'd been waiting for what seemed like ever.

Brenda watched as her husband slid inside of her lover, listening as Sharon's wetness created a rhythmic smacking as their bodies moved together. Sharon had let go of Brenda and was leaning back on her hands, completely enjoying the feel of Brenda's husband inside of her.

Brenda felt left out. She needed Sharon, she needed to feel Sharon. She leaned over, pressing her lips to Sharon's. She could hear the older woman moaning in to her mouth, could feel every time her husband thrust in to the Captain. Her fingers trailed over Sharon's taut nipples, running her fingers over the black fabric, feeling the lacy bra beneath.

With her other hand she moved downwards, needing to feel the wetness between her lover's thighs. Her fingers slide through moist curls, curving inside warm, wetness. She could almost feel Sharon's clit throbbing as her finger stroked it, her hand bumping in to her husband's penis as it rode in and out of the Captain.

Sharon was panting, moans escaping from between her lips as Brenda rubbed more furiously and Fritz thrust harder. Brenda had never been more turned on in her life. She could actually feel her wetness dripping down the inside of her thigh. She was certain she would ruin her wedges from the amount of moisture she was producing.

The way Sharon looked in the middle of sex was beyond inspiring. She looked so fucking gorgeous with her head tossed back, her hair tousled, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and her lips curled in to a genuinely happy smile.

"Oh, God, Sharon," Fritz moaned, "oh, fuck." He was near his orgasm. Brenda could tell. She'd slept with him enough nights to know exactly how he sounded and looked when he orgasmed and he was close.

Sharon on the other hand was only getting warmed up. She needed lots of stimulation, and could go on for hours if she let herself. Brenda knew she wouldn't finish with her husband, and for that she was almost thankful.

"Oh, fuck…Shar…Brend…fuck," Fritz moaned and suddenly convulsed as he orgasmed. His eyes closed, his body continuing to pulse as he finished out his orgasm.

Sharon smiled and wrapped her legs around Fritz, pulling him close until he was finished. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Sharon's.

But Brenda wanted her turn. She needed Sharon, almost more than she had ever needed anyone before in her life. She had just witnessed Sharon take her husband and it had turned her on to no end. She practically shoved her husband out of the way, eager to help Sharon reach her own orgasm. She knew just what the older woman needed.

Fritz stood to the side, his arms wrapping around his wife as he watched over her shoulder as she pulled Sharon to her. She kissed her roughly, her fingers sliding inside of the woman as her palm kneaded in to her clit.

"Fuck," Sharon moaned, her body shaking as Brenda worked her body knowingly. Sharon's legs wrapped around her, pulling their bodies closer.

Fritz's hands were caressing Sharon's breasts, but Sharon seemed intently focused on Brenda. Their eyes burned in to one another. Brenda barely registered the kisses Fritz was peppering against her shoulder, nor his arms around her. She almost missed the fact that his hand was snaking downwards, pulling her dress up to reveal her underwear, to slip his hand in to her own, very wet folds.

"God," Brenda moaned, pressing her lips hungrily to Sharon's lips.

"Fuck," Sharon gasped, her hips thrusting in to Brenda's palm. She was so close, and Brenda's own orgasm seemed not so distant. She knew she was aroused enough to get off quickly at this point, and Fritz's rough motions against her own clit was bringing her far too close to her edge.

"Come…for…me," Brenda panted, her eyes intently focused on Sharon.

"Oh…God," Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda, pulling her close to her, hugging her tightly against her as her orgasm coursed through her whole body. Brenda could feel her quiver as her orgasm washed through her. "Fucking, shit." Sharon cursed against Brenda's ear.

Fritz captured the panting, recovering woman's lips in his own, kissing her as he felt Brenda begin to shake. She was nearing her own orgasm.

But not only could he feel her throbbing, but he suddenly felt another hand cover his own, seeming to guide his towards a particular spot that made Brenda nearly scream. Her head rolled back against her husband's shoulder. He detached himself from Sharon's lips to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Come for us," he whispered.

Brenda moaned and twisted, realizing that Sharon and Fritz were working in tandem to both support her and make her come. Sharon leaned forward and kissed along the line of Brenda's jaw, sucking roughly at her neck.

"God Lord…Sharon…Christ…" Brenda was so close. Both Sharon and Fritz could feel it. Her legs began to twitch, her body began to convulse.

She came with a scream, not caring that there were probably people who could hear her outside the suite door.

Sharon took a deep breath and fell back on to the table. "Fuck, I'm too old for this." She was gasping for air.

Brenda slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around Sharon's legs, and Fritz followed suit, landing with his arms around his wife, supporting her.

"That was so hot," Fritz kissed at Brenda's neck as if he were an eager teenager.

"I hope it lived up to your fantasies," Brenda smirked, turning to the side to kiss her husband.

"You fantasize about me?" Sharon was heard inquiring from her spot on the table.

"Possibly…yes," Fritz grinned.

"I'm glad I could fulfill your fantasies, then." Sharon, seeming to recover from her taxing orgasm, sat up and removed her legs from Brenda's grasp. Brenda frowned up at her, but let her walk to the in suite sink to wash up. Brenda's eyes raked over the Captain's body shamelessly as she readjusted that black dress, pushing it back in to place. "I need a fucking cigarette," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Thank you, Sharon," Brenda, finding her footing, used the table to pull herself up. "What are you doing?" She had a feeling that the auburn haired woman was about to run.

"I think I should get going." Sharon reached for her clutch.

"Wait, can't you…can't you stay for the rest of the game?" Brenda was practically begging the woman not to leave.

Sharon glanced at her watch. "My son's coming home for a visit in a few hours. I should probably get cleaned up."

"Sharon, please." Brenda could hear her husband zipping back up his pants before walking towards them.

"If she needs to leave, she can." Fritz placed his arms on Brenda's shoulders as he came up behind her. "I hope this won't make things awkward, Captain." He added, as if trying to break the suddenly palpable tension clouding the room.

Sharon shot him an unreadable glance. "I think we're past formalities. Please, call me Sharon." Her eyes returned to Brenda.

Brenda frowned at the sudden change in the older woman. Always unreadable, always unpredictable. "Sharon, please…I…" Why had Sharon started this if she was going to get upset about it after? Had she wanted Brenda to feel the jealousy she felt every time she saw Brenda with Fritz? Had she intentionally done this?

"I won't mention this." Sharon cut Brenda off, quickly assuring the couple that none of this would ever be mentioned again. This was a onetime affair, a once in a lifetime event.

It seemed everyone had gotten what they wanted…

…except maybe Sharon.

Brenda watched her dejectedly limp towards the suite door, before pausing. She turned to face the couple but her eyes never reached either's face. "And this suite is paid for; enjoy it."

And like that, Sharon Raydor walked out of the room.

Brenda almost wished they hadn't run in to the Captain at the ballgame that day.


End file.
